To Assume
by LockBox22
Summary: Don is acting strange and Charlie -determined to find out why- goes to the extreme. So short, couldn't get rid of it, had to write it. OC


Numb3rs: To Assume

Written by LockBox22

Disclaimer: The usual applies, I do not own Numb3rs or any of its characters; the creators and CBS do. However, I do own the original story line and any original characters. No copying or reproducing without my permission.

o0o

Professor Charles Eppes didn't consider himself to be the best secret agent in L.A. That title would have to go to one Colby Granger. But he did think that in working for the FBI and NSA, he'd picked up a trick or two.

The only real lead he had was the way that Don was acting. Charlie had first noticed it a couple of weeks after the Ramones case. Don had been distracted ever since they had been forced to declare the case cold. All the Scott's had left soon after that and life had gone back to normal. Or so Don wanted them to believe.

Charlie's first thought was that it was the thought of having a killer on the loose that occupied Don's thoughts. Now he wasn't so sure. Yup, the evidence was piling up against one Donald Eppes, and it did not look good.

The second lead, Charlie had was that Don would sometimes mysteriously disappear on the weekends. No explanation, not even, an 'I'm going to be gone this weekend.' Nothing, nada.

Thirdly, no one seemed to know where he went; not even David. And that in of itself was strange. If Don went away, shouldn't he let his second in command know where? What if there was an emergency or a new case came up?

When he had asked David about it, the agent had just shrugged. "What Don does on his own time is up to him."

Charlie had decided to interrogate the other members of the team. Nikki had definitely gotten the 'no comment' down to an art form. "I'm not about to comment on my boss's personal life." She'd said. At least Colby had agreed with him. "It's not like Don to go incognito on us."

But then afterwards, Colby had said that if Don wanted them to know about it, he would tell them. Charlie had to admit that Colby had a good point; if something important was going on, Don would tell him about it. But something still nagged at him.

The phone calls. That would be the third strike. Twice while having dinner with him and Dad, Don's phone had rang and after glancing at the caller ID, Don had excused himself from the table.

He didn't come back for a full two hours. By then the dinner table had been cleared at the food put away. Charlie knew for a fact that they hadn't been working on any new cases when the phone calls had occurred.

He decided it was time to do some field work. Friday night after finishing up at the university, Charlie dialled Don's cell. It went straight to voicemail and Charlie knew that Don was on another one of his 'trips.' He wouldn't be back until Sunday.

Charlie took the key that Don had given Dad for emergencies and drove to Don's apartment. He let himself in. Closing the door behind him. Charlie debated with himself and then locked it. He stepped on the mail that had been shoved through the slot and bent to pick it up.

He looked around the small apartment. It was dark; all the shades were drawn. Sunlight filtered in through the cracks in the blinds. Charlie noticed that everything was in its proper place. Just like when they were little, Mom and Dad had made them clean their rooms before they went on vacation.

Yes sir, the evidence just kept piling up.

Putting the mail onto the counter, Charlie walked further into the apartment. A stack of case files sat on the living room table, next to an empty beer bottle. So, Don hadn't totally cleaned his apartment. That thought made Charlie feel a little better. He moved into the bedroom.

A suitcase lay just inside the doorway. _That's funny. Why would Don leave his suitcase behind?_

The sound of the door opening confirmed his suspicions. Don hadn't left yet. Charlie quickly darted inside the bedroom.

"I told you, you should have tipped him more." A woman's voice floated into the room.

Don wasn't alone. Charlie started to panic. He glanced towards the window, but knew he was trapped. Maybe he could…..

"That's all I had," Don protested. "He didn't have to get all uptight about it."

"You should have showed him your creds." She replied. "That would have shut him up fast."

Don chuckled at that and dropped his keys on the kitchen counter. "Maybe you should have showed him yours. Especially after the way he was ogling you."

"Like you were all evening?" She shot back.

"Hey, I'm allowed to look. They aren't."

The woman's voice sounded familiar. Charlie's curiosity got the better of him and he walked to the bedroom's doorway, totally forgetting about the suitcase by the door. His shoe caught on the edge and sent him crashing to the floor.

Don started at the sound. One hand reached for his gun, forgetting that it locked in his safe in the bedroom, and the other pushed his date behind him. He looked around for the source of the noise and saw Charlie sprawled on the floor of his living room.

The adrenaline faded from Don's body, leaving him plain annoyed. "Charles Eppes!" Don yelled, hand lowering from his side.

Charlie hadn't heard Don say that since they were kids and knew he was in for it, big time.

Resigned to his fate, Charlie pushed himself to his feet and looked up into the angry face of his brother and Jennifer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Don demanded glaring at his younger brother.

Charlie didn't answer as he was still in shock at seeing Jennifer. She was dressed in a black evening dress and had her hair pinned up in an elaborate bun. Don was wearing a black suit and tie. Something he never did unless by force.

Jennifer looked at Charlie around Don's shoulder. She was trying to contain a grin.

"I told you we should have moved the suitcase out of the doorway." She said her voice sounding choked from holding in her laughter.

"No one would have tripped on it if they hadn't been breaking and entering." Don growled.

"I had a key!" Charlie protested.

That was too much for Jennifer. She burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she had to grab onto Don's shoulder to keep from falling over.

The two brothers looked at her.

"If you could only see your faces." Jennifer managed to get out before laughter overtook her again.

Don saw how the situation could be funny and managed to grin slightly. Charlie looked sheepish as he glanced down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," Jennifer said wiping tears from her eyes. "I'll leave you two alone to talk."

"You don't have too." Don said catching her hand before she could leave.

"I think Charlie needs some answers." Jennifer said. She smiled at Don. "I'll still be here when you're done."

Charlie watched the interaction between them and then, he got it. It all fit together now. The long phone calls, the weekend vacations. Charlie didn't think anyone could feel as stupid as he did now.

He was reminded of the old saying. _To assume, makes an ass out of you and me. _"Uh, I'm happy for you, Don." Charlie offered after Jennifer had gone into the bedroom.

"Thanks." Don said taking off his jacket and falling into the armchair. "So, what's with this cat-burglar stuff?" He asked as he loosened his tie.

Charlie took the couch across from his brother. "Well you see…" He began, sounding kind of sheepish.

"Spit it out, Charlie." Don ordered throwing the tie onto the table.

Charlie listed the evidence that he had complied against his brother. It sounded really stupid to him now.

By the time Charlie had finished, Don was grinning. "Your spy skills could sure use some work, Chuck."

Charlie bristled. "Don't call me…"

"I call you whatever I want, burglar." Don interrupted. "Now, are you going to leave or do I have to call LAPD?" He asked with a smile.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Charlie said sarcastically as he stood.

"Next time, make sure your curiosity doesn't get the better of you." Don said as he walked Charlie to the door.

Charlie made a face. Don had been saying that ever since they were kids.

"Night!" Don called after him as he locked the door behind Charlie.

Don turned towards the bedroom. "Did you get all that?" He called as he walked to the open door.

Jennifer appeared in the doorway. She had taken her hair down and kicked off her shoes, but was still wearing her black dress.

"Most of it." She said. "You really didn't tell anyone when you came down to Honolulu?"

"It was none of their business." Don said taking her into his arms. "Besides, it was only once. The rest of the 'weekend getaways' were work related." He grinned. "Charlie has some work to do on his detective skills. Now, shall we get back to our evening?"

"You're the boss," Jennifer replied as Don gave her a long kiss.

"Then -as the boss- I think we should take this into the bedroom." Don said quietly once they had caught their breaths.

"I couldn't agree more." Jennifer said sneaking in a quick kiss.

Don moved them into the bedroom, one hand reaching back to shut the door behind them.

_-fin-_


End file.
